One Legend: A Day of Pranks (aka Poor Liberl)
by Mollienaturerocks
Summary: When everyone's Favourite Straw Hat pirates are staying in the Liberl Kingdom for a few months and eventually meet Estelle Bright and her friends. What chaos wil ensure? Andhow does Law fit into this? Warning: Little Romance, loads of pranks, alive! Ace, Older! Tita, Older! Renne. No flame (i'm still new at this) Happy April Fools Day
**Hey everyone, so this isn't exactly my second April Fools day story, but i wrote it specifically for it... *anime sweatdrop* Hehehe *^^, A-anyways I'm, uh, gonna stop rambling and let you read this story. Ace is alive, Estelle and Joshua have found Renne, Tita is a few years younger then Agate, 'cause their one of my favourite pairings and for a prank that happens to her and Renne**

 **Josette will be joining, Renne is still 1 year younger Tita, the One Piece cast will be joining, this will be in Grancel with mentions of other places, the Pranks won't be THAT intense so relax and i'll be popping in at one point to join in. *smirks* No one is safe from the chaos... Not even the other Bracers, Dean Collins, Kevin, Jill, Hans, Chief Murdoch, Kyle, Don, Cassius, Richard, Amalthea, Duke Dunon, Philip, General Morgan, Julia and Mueller! Along with a few others. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Heroes or One Piece, I only own myself and SOME of the pranks ^^**

 **+++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

 **Intro**

It had been very eventful yesterday in the Liberl Kingdom, most people in the 5 regions were wary, not just because of the pirates that were here exploring, but because of the Heroes of Liberl! Professor Russell had fainted, Julia had to deal with a purple and pink feathed Sieg covered in glitter and General Morgan's whole office had been painted **NEON** coloured...

...Your all probably confused by what i'm talking about, well i joined the Heroes of Liberl and Straw Hat Pirates - with Ace - and we had all terrorized Liberl with a week full of pranks, that was 1 days ago! Let's re-wind.

 **1 Days Ago - Grancel: Start of The Pranks  
**

Monkey D. Luffy and his crew the Straw Hats had found a new island "what's this island called?" asked the Sniper and Liar, Usopp, it didn't look like one he had seen before, the Navigator, Nami looked at a map "Not sure... Maybe we shoud check it out" she suggested, the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace nodded. **  
**

"Me, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Robin will go check it out, everyone else stay here" he decided, so the 6 walked onto the dock and saw it was huge, they eventually found their way into town. The first thing they saw was a huge cathedral and what looked like one block of a huge city, they decided to keep walking.

 **+++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

It had been 4 weeks since Estelle and Joshua had found Renne and returned to Liberl. Tita, Agate, Renne and a friend of theirs, Rocks, were walking past the Grand Arena "Renne, slow down!" called Tita, who was trying to catch up to her friend, the red head sighed.

Which made the 14 year old smirk, she knew that Tita had the **BIGGEST** crush on the Bracer _'there they go... Tita does look cute when she's happy though. Wait, what?'_ he shook off that thought and watched.

"Come on Slowpoke" called Renne, turning towards the blonde before walking back a little, Rocks had somehow caught up with Renne and sent her a smile before turning around, Agate noticed a group of people and was about to call out, but she turned and ended up crashing into someone, Tita ran over and helped the older girl up with Renne's help "are you ok Rocks?""Lu, you alright?" asked 2 voices at the same time.

Ace looked down and saw a farmiliar face _'blue eyes with an emerald spark, rainbow butterfly necklace, brown hair in a braid...'_ he grinned as Luffy held out a hand "Rocks?" she looked up and stared in shock, before accepting his hand and hugging him, before noticing the others "Zoro, Nami, Robin, Sanji Ace?!" she hugged them all tight and laughed as the older D twirled her in a circle,, confusing the other 3.

Zoro noticed "who are they?" Tita looked at him, while Renne looked at everyone "i don't like you" she said blankly, pointing at Sanji making everyone sweatdrop or laugh like a crazy madman *cough*Zoro*cough* making passers by look at them as if they were crazy and Luffy call him a "Pervert".

 **+++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

After the introductuions were out the way, it was decided that everyone would be staying at the castle, including Josette - who had come to visitvisit Joshua -. Little did the queen know... She would regret her decision of letting 2 of the biggest pranksters in the same building would be a mistake.

 **Location: Grancel Castle - 12:00pm/Midnight**

Estelle woke up at the sound of a noise, she was sharing a room with Scherazard, Josette and Rocks _'huh? What was that?'_ the 16 year old looked around the room and noticed the Tomboy and Shift Shift user were gone and sighed in annoyance.

Renne was sharing with Chopper - he's laying with Tita -, Nami and Robin. Olivier was sharing with Brook, Franky and Sanji. Joshua was sharing with Agate, Luffy and Ace. While Zoro and Kloe had their own rooms and the 4 were sharing a room, which had made the bluette and reddish brown argue, but in the end they agreed 'cause they didn't want to get kicked by someone... Anyway, she walked out the room and followed some nearby shadows.

"Josette, have you got the brush?""duh, i'd be like Airhead if I didn't" the young Bracer peeked around the corner and saw 3 people in cloaks. 2 sounded like girls, one had a green cloak with the Bobcat on the back holding a few paint brushes, the middle had a white cloak with a pair of angel wings on the back and the 3rd was unknown with a orangish red with a flame on the back. Their faces were covered "Ace, did you get the paint?" She asked

The one in orange - Ace- chuckled and helds up a few cans "the important question is, my dear Rocks, is did YOU get the list?" He asked, Rocks nodded, Excelled decide dto make herself known "what are you guys gonna do with paint, brushes and a lis-""Neon paint?" Asked Joshua, walking over to stand next to his girlfriend, She raised an eye, the 3 froze and turned towards the two.

Josette huffed "told ya we'd get caught" Ace spoke up "we were going to paint General Morgans office neon... Rocks told us about the guy and he sounded boring""wouldn't he blame it on us Bracers?" Asked Estelle, the blue eyes girl smirked, her emerald spark shining with mischief.

"That, Estelle, is called leaving 'False Evidence', so we'll be leading him to someone I don't like and is ironically in town, but first: I need to get a few things" she vanished from the hall, confusing everyone. Joshua paused and smirked "help out with the prank" they had been around Rocks too long, plus she did want to play a prank on Cassius.

She nodded smiling "yeah. Let's get started" Josette smirked, she was warming up to Estelle, so she handed her a brright yellow cloak and Joshua a dark black cloakcloak both with the Bracer symbol on the back, Ace grinned widely "lead the way... First stop: The Embassies" that made the others look at him weirdly.

 **++++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

In the Morning, the 2 Embassies, Haken Gate, all 5 Bracer Guilds, the Jenis Royal Academy, Zeiss Central Factory, Liberl News, Wolf Gate, the 4 towers, Air-Letton, Elmo Village, Airship Company and Leiston Fortress had all been attacked, so all Bracers had been call out.

Nami woke up to a shock, she was about to wake Renne and Tita up, Chopper was watching from Robin's bed, the older women was watching in amusement "Ne, Tita, Renne. Wake up!" The first one to same up was the purple haired girl, she stood up and noticed.

Renne looked like a 18 year old, she reached just below Robin's shoulder. Her shoulder length violet hair now reached her back, the dress she wore now reached abover her knees, she still had her socks and her shoes somehow still fit.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Renne, puzzled, the 11 turned 18 year old turned to her sleeping friend and tapped her shoulder "huwha?" Asked the blonde standing up with a yawn and noticed the violet girl's appearance "Renne? Did you get taller?" She asked, Robin spoke up "Tita-san, you and Renne-san have both grown" the blonde looked in a nearby mirror.

Tita looked 19, she reached Robin's shoulder. Her hip length hair now reached her thighs, the outfit she wore still fitted, her leggings reached her ankles and was covered by her boots which still fit.

Chopper had fainted in surprise and a smirk started growing on Nami's face as she grabbed the girls arms and began dragging them off to go shopping, luckily Robin went along with them to keep the Navigator in check, plus they're had been a note.

 ** _'Hi guys._**

 ** _Tita and Renne are gonna be their ages for a while..._**

 ** _... Not sure if it's permanent or not._**

 ** _Either way, at least Tita can talk to Agate without him looking down on her now, ha ha._**

 ** _Bye, Rocks'_**

 **++++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===+++++++++**

Anelace had been teamed up with Kurt and the 2 had set off for the Jenis Royal Academy, Air-Letton and Carnelia Tower, they were surprised at the fact that all the buildings had **'SS'** in yellow gold, **'DS'** in black, ' **GB** ' in green, **'MA'** in white and ' **FM** ' in flame red, they were like signatures, it was the same as all the other buildings, plus most of the people got the scares of their lives with stuff jumping out. No one knew that this was just the beginning.

 **That Evening**

No one had Tita, Nami, Renne or Robin for the rest of the day, it was slightly worrying, Agate noticed "where's Renne and Tita?" He asked, Chopper paused before speaking "they're older. Literally" Zoro chuckled and rolled his eyes "no way that could happen" Olivier and Schera were having a drink, the first one to speak was Luffy "huh? Who's that?" He pointed to Tita and Renne who were behind Nami and Robin.

Renne had a black headband, black short sleeved top with a dark purple phoenix on the front, dark purple skirt reaching above her knees, white ankle socks and black trainers. She looked more grownup along with some black eye-shadow which was lightly applied along with some lipstick which didn't stand out.

Tita wore a pinkish white top which was shoulderless, short red skirt reaching above her knees, dark black leggings and red ankle boots which had white laces and also straps over the top of her top like her former outfit. She also had lightly applied red eye-shadow which was barely noticeable and still had her childish look, yet more adult.

Everyone stared in shock, while Rocks giggled with a huge smirk "did you guys visit Russell?" They nodded "he fainted" summed up Robin, everyone laughed and Nial Burns, Liberl Reporter, walked over in a huff.

"What's wrong Nial?" Asked Estelle, but she already knew, he looked at her and the others "someone's been vandalising the buildings and scaring people out of their wits" he explained, Rocks noticed someone and froze as her eyes widened and her face went pale. The first one to notice was Dorothy "what's wrong Rocks?" She questioned, causing the others to look at her.

Luffy looked over and saw a certain Warlord: Trafalgar Water D. Law. He smiled "Oi, Tra-guy!" He yelled, the man looked over and noticed the group while walking over "StrawHat-ya." He greeted, after introductions, the only ones left were Renne, Tita, Agate, Estelle, Joshua, Josette, Ace, Law and Rocks.

Law looked behind Ace "Angel-ya, did you steal the age potion from my ship?" He asked, making the her hide more, Renne noticed Sieg and smiled "does anyone else think Sieg could use a makeover?" Tita smiled and the two got to work, once they were done... Julia and Kloe were in for a surprise, Joshua spoke up "Olivier asked us to prank Mueller""already done with Estelle's help" they all turned to Estelle and Rocks "what did you not do?" Questioned Agate, out of pure curiosity.

The 16 and 14 year olds shared a smile "nothing special" they said at the same time, brushing it off, Law raised an eye but didn't push it, Tita smiled "Agate, wanna get some Ice cream?" The red haired Bracer nodded silently and tried to control his racing heart, Estelle and Joshua noticed what was going on and decided to join them, so only Renne, Rocks, Law and Ace were left.

"Hey Renne... We've scared/pranked everyone we know... Except Amalthea, Dunan, Kevin and Richard. So~ Wanna help?" Rocks asked, remembering that the only one who hadn't helped with any pranks and who wanted to do something fun was the 18 year old, she grinned widely "yeah!""later boys" the 2 ran off leaving Ace and Law alone.

They both shared a look "FireFist-ya, I think you've been a bad influence on her" stated the Surgeon of Death blunty, making the Mera Mera user laugh before his Narcolepsy kicked in and he fell asleep with his face in a plate of curry, Law shook his head and started drinking some tea.

 **Ending**

And that, everyone, is why you should always be weary about who your pranking with. I'm sorry that Kloe, Franky, Brook, Zane and a few others... Also, here are a few bonuses.

 **++++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

Rocks snuck onto the yellow submarine at the dock, Kevin, Richard and Amalthea had decided to follow her, they also dragged Dunan along. The 14 year old looked around the sub before walking into a room which was right next to the captain's room and grinned when she saw a bottle in an ancient language **_"Cariad Dwi'n Unit Oedran"_** she read with a hige smirk and grabbed it, before legging it.

She sprinkled some in some milk she left for Tita and Renne when they woke up at 12pm thirsty, which was how they ended up becoming 18 and 19... Permanently. Which Rocks didn't realise until it was too late. Tita did get a kiss on the lips from Agate out of it... So there's 1 bonus and 1 downside? The 4 had woke up with neon clothes and hair colours.

 **++++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

Estelle and Joshua pranked Cassius with a bucket full of dragon dung (Courtsey of Rocks)

Jill, Hans and Dean Collins ended up getting spooked by Josette as a ghost, the Tomboy had also scared her brothers by pretending that they were imaginingthings with Estelle's help.

Professor Russell fainted at how fast his Granddaughter had grown up, Chief Murdoch ended up getting dunked by water.

Philip was safe... Except for getting covered in glitter.

Mueller had gotten a "Love Letter" from Julia, which was made by Renne.

Anelace, Carna, Grant, Kurt, Sting and the others got ambushed by a giant paint cannon along with glitter too

Aina, Elnan, Kilika, Jean and Lugran had all been covered in water, flour, wheat, paint, edible glitter, cake, pie and cake frosting

General Morgans office had been Neon-fied.

Julia and Kloe were surprised when seeing Sieg

Duke Dunan started moaning about the neon pink colour, Kevin had gotten neon green, Amalthea had dark neon pink and Richard had dark neon orange, thanks to Ace of course.

Cariad Dwi'n Unit Oedran means Age Potion in welsh (Which I consider as a Ancient Language)

SS: Shining Sun aka Estelle

DS: Dark Shadow aka Joshua

GBGB: Green Bandit aka Josette

MA: Mysterious Angel aka Rocks

FM: Flame Master aka Ace

Sanji flirted with a lot of girls.

And the person who got blamed for it all? Trafalgar Water D. Law, Surgeon of Death, One of the Seven Warlords and the Captain of the Heart Pirates

 **++++++++===O===N===E===L===E===G===E===N===D===++++++++**

 **As I said before this is my second April Fools story... I hope you all liked it, I was kinda nervous writing it. Anyways, the couples I ship are here:**

 **Estelle x Joshua (OTP)**

 **Scherazard x Olivier**

 **Tita x Agate**

 **Julia x Mueller**

 **And a few others, but I'll stop rambling on now and if you dunno what the Shift Shift no Mi is, it's my Devil Fruit ability. I can transform into any type of animal or neko, like most DF users, Sea Stone Prism weakens me, but i'm fine with water... Another weakness I have is running through flower fields 'cause of my animal side... Happy April Fools Day everyone! ^^ *eats some Rainbow Popcorn but spits it out* Gah, what the- This is cabbage flavoured. PORTGAS D. ACE! *storms out the room***

 **Mollienaturerocks Out**


End file.
